


Want You To Want Me

by Canis_Minor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Although maybe some kind of get-together, Awkward Sexual Situations, But who could blame him?, Definitely not Tony, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really Peter?, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canis_Minor/pseuds/Canis_Minor
Summary: "Oh fuck," Tony panted. "Thank God that this meeting didn’t take place and you found my old top today. Or rather that you decided to do certain things with it," he smirked and locked his eyes with Peter's.





	Want You To Want Me

 

 

"All right, I honestly don‘t know how long they will torture me in this meeting but when I’ll be back I‘m quite sure that you were able to make some progress, Peter," Tony explained, his usual smile covering his face. He patted Peter on his back before he swiftly turned around and headed for the door.

 

"Yes, Mr Stark," Peter answered, still feeling the warm shape of Tony‘s hand on his skin.

 

"Just try not to set anything on fire like I did sometimes. Dum-E‘s not here to help you then. Although... Actually I wouldn’t really rely on him," Tony laughed and shot Peter one final look before he eventually disappeared through the door, leaving the younger man alone in his lab where they’d spent the last few hours upgrading some parts of Peter’s new suit.

 

After working together for quite some time now, the two men had already developed some kind of sync. They both had stood next to each other, rummaging through small components, wires and tools, focused on Peter’s suit on the workbench in front of them - Or at least Tony’s complete focus had been directed at modulating various parts, whereas Peter sometimes desperately had to force his attention back on the task beforehand and not on the man standing next to him. The man, whose warmth he’d felt radiating against his skin, whose cologne he’d smelled every time Tony had turned his head or whose fingers he’d felt touching his own when he’d asked him to hand him a tool.

 

Forcing his train of thoughts to a necessary end, Peter took a deep breath and ran one hand through his hair. Tony had said that he would be gone for at least one hour - very likely more - which would be the perfect opportunity for Peter to clear his mind and to concentrate on his suit - But how should he, when this was _Tony’s_ lab, with _Tony’s_ things all over and even with _Tony’s_ scent still lingering in the air?

 

"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck..." Peter muttered and crossed the room to get something to drink. He had to stop drooling over Tony. It wasn’t as if he didn’t already know that his infatuation was futile, but one couldn’t force their feelings to simply disappear. Instead he tried his best to ban them to the deepest part of his mind when he and Mr Stark were in the same room together, but he couldn’t avoid that images of the older man showed up in front of his mind’s eye when he lay in bed or even when he looked at the suit Tony had developed especially for _him_.

 

Swallowing a huge gulp of coffee, Peter leaned back against the edge of the counter. All right, Mr Stark expected him to be productive in his absence, so he would try his best to be. Maybe Tony would be proud for what he‘d achieved and pat him on his shoulder again. Maybe he would smile at him, his dark-brow eyes locking with his when he told him that... _Stop!_ He just couldn’t allow himself to dwell on his daydreams the whole time. It would do him no good...

 

With a sigh Peter placed his empty mug next to the coffee machine and walked back to the workbench. Mr Stark had allowed him access to all the components he might need to optimise his suit, which meant that he could rummage through everything until he‘d find what he‘s looking for.

 

Opening up the drawer in which they normally kept various pieces of wires, Peter grabbed what he‘d initially considered as some kind of old cloth, but soon realised that is was actually one of Mr Stark‘s tank tops he sometimes wore for work when he was alone. The fabric was partly stained with what looked like some kind of oil and the older man had probably carelessly thrown it into the drawer when he‘d finished whatever he‘d been working on and had changed his clothes.

 

What Peter should have done when he‘d found this top would have been what other people who‘d come across a dirty piece of clothing would have done. Throw it away. Ignore it. Go on looking for what you‘d originally searched. But other people didn’t have something in their hands the man they desired had worn. What had clung to his muscular body when he’d worked. What still clearly smelled like _him_... And what would probably be the closest thing to bodily contact with Tony Stark he would ever have...

 

Without giving it any further consideration as this would‘ve probably shown him that what he was about to do, was nothing but weird, Peter pressed the wrinkled fabric against his face, inhaling the fading note of Mr Stark‘s cologne, of his sweat and of what Peter could only describe as the typical scent of Tony Stark, that alone was barely enough to arouse him every time he smelled it. But now it was all he needed and his eyelids fluttered closed when he felt his blood rushing south, pooling hot and pulsating in his groin, letting his cock strain uncomfortably against the zip of his jeans.

 

His breathing already escaped his parted lips in short and shallow breaths and Peter couldn’t keep himself from pressing his free hand hard against his crotch, palming his erections through the suddenly far too thick fabric of his trousers. What would it feel like if it really was Tony whose scent seemed to fill every fibre of his being and not just something he wore? What would it feel like to let his fingers brush over his arms, letting them trail along the outlines of his muscles? Or what would it feel like if Tony would touch him like he wanted to touch him?

 

Every thought about his surroundings completely blanked out from his mind, Peter didn’t hear the sound of the door handle being pressed down. He didn’t hear the sound of said door swinging open and shutting again with a soft _click_. Only a muffled cough – intentional or not - was what eventually brought him back into reality and what made him pull the clothing away from his face as fast as he could.

 

His hand with Tony’s tank top in it still mid-air, Peter immediately knew that he currently was in the most embarrassing situation of his whole life. Everything else aside, this simply couldn’t be topped. Although he couldn’t see it, he knew that his face must have turned the brightest shade of red as soon as he’d discovered that the person standing only mere metres away from him, was no other than Tony Stark himself.

 

"Mr Stark... I thought... What are you doing here? I mean you could probably ask me the same but... but you said that you’re meeting would take at least an hour and now..."

 

"Peter," Tony suddenly ended the younger man’s desperate attempts at explaining himself. His dark, unreadable eyes bored in his, but Peter couldn’t bear holding his gaze. Too big was his embarrassment over what Tony had witnessed.

"Would you like to show me, what you hold in your hand?" Mr Stark asked calmly and pointed at the top Peter still held in his hand, to which he clung as if his life - or rather the remaining part of his dignity - would depend on it.

 

"But... It’s... Yes, yes of course, Mr Stark,“ Peter eventually gave in and handed the top over to the older man, still not being able to detect anything from his expression.

"Please, don’t be mad at me, Mr Stark. I’m sorry. Oh fuck, I’m so sorry,“ he stuttered when he saw the final flicker of realisation cross Tony‘s face. The final flicker that he now knew exactly over what Peter had touched his cock.

 

Mentally preparing himself for either being yelled at and told to leave the lab or to be pitied when Tony explained to him that what he felt towards him were just the feelings of a teenager that would eventually disappear, Peter was caught completely off guard, when Tony smirked at him. _Smirked_.

 

"Oh Peter," he started and tossed the discarded piece of clothing on top of the workbench. "The meeting was cancelled as one member of the opposite party couldn’t attend but I surely didn’t expect to find you like _this_. Although I have to say that...-"

 

"Mr Stark, please," Peter interrupted him and almost tore his hair when he searched for words. "Please... You didn’t immediately yell at me, so maybe there is the slightest chance that we could forget about this? I know that I‘d probably better go home, but I mean, maybe after a while..."

 

"Oh Peter, please, how could I ever forget about _this_. How could I ever forget about you, standing in the middle of my lab, one of my old tops covering your face and your hand palming your cock through your jeans?" Tony said and his voice turned lower and lower with every word. "You can’t imagine how glad I am that this fucking meeting was cancelled and you definitely shouldn’t just leave me here."

 

"I should... What?" Peter exclaimed in utter disbelief.

 

"You did hear me correctly, Peter," Tony murmured and further reduced the space that separated him from the younger man. "Wrong and forbidden aside, I know that you want me, what I just saw was the final proof and oh, how many times did I fantasise about you? How many times did I think about your hands touching me, about my very own hands roaming all over your skin, about cupping your incredible ass and most of all about feeling those plush little lips against my own? I might be better at hiding what I don‘t want certain people to see and what I know is forbidden, but sometimes even I can‘t resist any more. Or do you want me to resist, Peter? Do you want to resist?"

 

"I’m sure that’s exactly the opposite of what we _both_ want," Peter replied and doing something he _never_ thought he would do, he leaned forward to press his lips against Tony’s in a soft yet already passionate kiss. The older man’s hand soon found its way to Peter’s neck, where he tangled a few strands of his hair around his fingers. He let his fingertips brush over his scalp, before he eventually moved them further down, trailing them over Peter’s cloth-covered chest. Digging his fingernails into the soft fabric, now Tony was the one who seemingly controlled the kiss and who demandingly pushed the tip of his tongue against Peter’s mouth, slipping it inside as soon as the younger man willingly parted his lips. Their tongues were touching, being buried deep into the other’s mouth and Peter could feel how Tony’s fingers made their way further down until they eventually slipped underneath the hem of his shirt, brushing over the exposed stripe of his skin.

 

"So I think we can take this further," Tony murmured when they‘d eventually parted again, leaving Peter’s lips glistening wet in the light, his hair already looking messy and dishevelled because of his grip. “And I know that you might want to feel something else too,” Tony smirked before he softly pushed Peter backwards so that he slumped down on one of the chairs. Reaching for the fastening of his jeans, he opened it with swift movements of his fingers before he could eventually pull Peter’s cock out of his pants.

 

His body shivering involuntarily when Tony’s fingers closed around his erection, Peter felt the older’s gaze raking over him. Raking over his bare cock, which only made it give an uncontrolled twitch at the prospect of what was about to happen.

 

Eventually kneeling down on the floor so that he was seated right in the gap between Peter’s legs, Tony threw one last teasing look into the younger’s direction, before he leaned forwards and licked a long stripe over the length of his cock, trailing the tip of his tongue over the soft and velvety flesh.

 

An immediate shudder ran through Peter’s body when Tony’s hot breath brushed over the skin of his cock and the rhythm of his own breathing abruptly seemed to jolt when his erection was suddenly completely enveloped by the tightness of the older man’s mouth. He could only groan in agony at the feeling of Tony’s tongue expertly caressing the underside of his cock, at the feeling of his balls being fondled by his rough and strong fingers.

 

"Oh fuck," Peter moaned and desperately tried to keep himself from pushing even further into the heat Tony’s mouth.

 

Feeling that the younger boy already was on the verge of coming, his cock copiously leaking into his mouth, Tony released his dick with an almost obscene sound. He wiped his hand over his lips, gathering the mixture of precome and saliva that had ran down his chin before he sucked it off his fingers like he wouldn't want to waste even one single drop. Based on Peter’s facial expression, his lips parted and his pupils dark and dilated, it probably was a sight to behold.

 

Getting up from his kneeling position, Tony captured the younger’s mouth again, letting him taste what he could taste and Peter’s hips immediately bucked forward, subconsciously trying to get some friction on the skin of his over-sensitive cock.

 

Leaning back a little bit, Tony lightly trailed his fingers along Peter’s bare length, rubbing them over the slit at the head to gather the drops of shiny precome that constantly leaked out of it, before he finally reached for the zip of his own pants as well. He studied Peter’s face for a moment - his eyes that were fixed on his fingers that currently pulled his cock out of his pants, his breathing that escaped his parted lips in short gasps - before he leaned forward again so that their throbbing cocks could brush against each other for the first time. He demandingly pushed his mouth on Peter’s again, immediately swallowing the moan that escaped him, when he suddenly closed his fingers around both of their erections in a loose ring.

 

The unexpected feeling, a feeling he’d never had before, elicited another growl from Peter, sounding almost like a desperate whimper as he’d already been on the verge of coming mere moments before and encouraged by this, Tony steadied his grip around both of their cocks, using some of the leaking precome to slick his fist, before he started to let their joined dicks slide through the ring of his fingers.

 

It felt indescribable, the sensitive skin of their cocks rubbing against each other, rubbing against Tony’s rough palm, constantly bringing them closer and closer to the edge. Closer and closer to a feeling they both had wanted to experience together with the other for far too long.

 

Steadily increasing the speed of his strokes, Tony let his thumb move over the tips of their cocks every time his hand moved upwards, spreading their mixed precome along their lengths, further slickening the pushing and pulling movements of his hand and when he suddenly squeezed his fingers around their cocks, Peter couldn't bear the feeling any longer. He moaned the older man’s name, his hips giving another uncontrolled jerk, before he came in thick white guts, covering his own and Tony’s skin in warm and wet stripes.

 

Not yet slowing down the pace of his strokes, Tony looked down at the mess Peter had created on their stomachs and when the younger’s cock gave another twitch at the still not ending stimulation, it was finally enough to push Tony over the edge as well. Throwing his head back his orgasm rushed through him with a sheer unknown force, leaving his body trembling and shaking before he eventually slumped down against the younger man.

 

"Fuck," Tony panted, his face buried in the crook of Peter’s neck. "Thank God that this meeting didn’t take place and you happened to find my old top today. Or rather that you decided to do certain things with it, don't you think so?" he continued and tilted his head so that he could see Peter's face. A smirk was everything that covered the younger's features and it was more than enough confirmation for Tony.

 


End file.
